Bez złudzeń
by kancchan
Summary: Nikt jeszcze nie znalazł skutecznego lekarstwa na głupotę.


Furuya od dwóch dni był kłębkiem nerwów. Ciągle się wiercił, nie mogąc usiedzieć na tyłku nawet przez pięć minut, chociaż nigdy nie groziło mu zaawansowane ADHD. Chodził bez konkretnego celu po internacie, dzieląc się swoim zarazkami z całym światem, bo jak na złość dopadło go delikatnie przeziębienie — kichał i smarkał w rękaw na zmianę, bał się, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie zbankrutuje na chusteczkach. Ręce drżały mu ze zdenerwowania tak mocno, jakby z dnia na dzień zachorował na Parkinsona. Nabrał pewnych obaw, że nabawi się nowego tiku nerwowego, ponieważ prowadził dialog sam ze sobą, nie rozumiejąc ani jednego, własnego słowa, a gdy ktoś śmiał zwrócić mu na to uwagę, prychał i strzelał focha na cały świat.

Satoru niechętnie musiał przyznać, że zachowywał się jak matka podczas ostrej miesiączki, a nawet gorzej — miewał takie humorki, że nie potrafił poznać w tym zgiełku samego siebie. W stanie krytycznym na szczęcie szybko z pomocą przychodził zimny prysznic, który był w stanie postawić go na nogi w oka mgnieniu. Ale zasięg uspokajającego zabiegu był naprawdę ograniczony; trwał godzinę góra dwie i wszystko wracało do poprzedniego stanu, rozstrajając go na dobre.

Nie potrafił zdiagnozować swojego stanu emocjonalnego, zazwyczaj udawało mu się trzymać nerwy na wodze przed nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami starszych kolegów z drużyny, ale teraz nie potrafił utrzymać nawet metalowego kija w dłoni i uderzyć nim lecąc w jego stronę białą piłeczkę.

Był beznadziejny i tylko cudem i pozostałościami determinacji grzał miejsce w głównym składzie; nawet porządny ochrzan, otrzymany przez „Cieniolubnego", nie wywarł na niego pożądanego wrażenia i nie postawił na nogi; sunął się jak ostatnia kaleka życiowa po zapolu, trzęsąc się z zimna, mimo że zazwyczaj kilka stopni na minusie nie robiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. W końcu pochodził z Hokkaido; Tokio zimą to naprawdę małe piwo przy jego wiecznie oblodzonej, rodzinnej wyspie.

— Złap w końcu tę piłkę, ofermo! — Isashiki drący mordą na cały regulator nie był niczym niespodziewanym, ale jego krzyk wystarczył, aby Furuya, zagrożony zawałem, złapał się kurczowo za serce i oddychał dwa razy głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Dopiero po chwili wygrzebał się z konsternacji i podniósł z ziemi oblepioną błotem piłeczkę, odrzucając ją w stronę Haruichiego, który wysłał w jego stronę sygnały otuchy — uśmiechał się uprzejmie i krzyczał „uspokój się, Furuya-kun" oraz „ganbaruj". Tym razem żadne z jego słów nie wystarczyło; Satoru jeszcze bardziej zapędził się ze swoimi uczuciami, pogrzebując jakiekolwiek szanse na wydostanie się z dołka emocjonalnego.

Nie było mu nawet do śmiechu na widok Sawamury krzątającego się z zdezorientowaniem po polu, mimo że Kuramochi na drugim końcu boiska szczerzył się jak mysz do sera, testując na Ejiunie swój tajlandzki kopniak ze zaskoczenia w akompaniamencie sarkastycznych uwag Chrisa.

Satoru pokonał truchtem dzielącą go odległość od drugiej bazy do górki i stanął jak wryty na widok trzęsącego się ze śmiechu Miyukiego, który miał naprawdę wielką trudnością z złożeniem rękawicy. Kazuya od razu złapał z nim kontakt wzroku i puścił mu oczko, sprawiając, że serce podskoczyło mu aż do żołądka. Gdy łapacz ukształtował z ust swój charakterystyczny, złośliwy uśmiech, Furuya nie miał wątpliwości, że spalił buraka jak jakaś pierwsza lepsza zakochana po uszy trzynastka. Opuścił zażenowany głowę, klnąc w myślach na swoją bezsilność; jego zachowanie zajeżdżało dziecinadą na kilometr.

Zakochał się jak szczeniak. Zadurzył się jak ostatnia ofiara losu. To było tak żałosne, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i już nigdy więcej nie pokazywać się nikomu na oczy — strzał prosto w piętę.

Długo zastanawiał się nad tym, co pociągało go w pozbawionym piątej klepki drugoklasiście i nie potrafił dość do ładu ze swoimi emocjami, bo przecież Kazuya nie wyróżnił się niczym konkretnym. Miał w sobie same irytujące cechy: egocentryzm jak stąd do końca świata i pokręconą na maksa osobowość, która niejednokrotnie doprowadzała wszystkich dookoła do szewskiej pasji. Nie był na tyle atrakcyjny, aby swoim wyglądem wywołać o Furuyi palpitacje serca; był przeciętnym zjadaczem chleba, który przepadł jak kamień w wodę w tłumie zwykłych, szarych ludzi. Ze swoimi wiecznie ukrytymi w czapce lub chustce nieuczesanymi kudłami, szerokim od ucha do ucha uśmiechem, niebezpiecznie błyszczącymi oczami, niewyparzonym językiem i skrzywioną, nieokrzesaną psychiką nie wnosił nic wartościowego do drużyny.

Miotacz zazdrościł mu w skrycie tylko jednej rzeczy, wrodzonego talentu do bejsbolu, który uaktywniał się zawsze wówczas, gdy Seido było pod ogromną presją przeciwnej drużyny; miał duszę prawdziwego asa i Furuya bezapelacyjnie sądził, że gdyby Miyuki startował na pozycje miotacza numerek jeden na koszulce miałby jak w banku.

Satoru nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Kazuya znalazł się tuż koło niego i poklepał go przyjacielsko po plecach; czując z pozoru drobną dłoń łapacza, poskoczył jak oparzony, o mało nie zaliczając spektakularnego zgonu. Od dawna chciał sprawdzić, czy skóra starszego kolegi faktycznie była taka miękka i wrażliwa, na jaką wygląda, ale w porę się powstrzymywał, zaborczo upierając się przy tym, że jego uczucia do senpaia nie powinny w ogóle istnieć.

— Weź się w garść, potworku — szepnął mu wprost do ucha, oblizując lubieżnie wargi. Pierwszoklasista o mało się nie zapowietrzył, gdy poczuł na karku lodowaty oddech łapacza; oddychał ciężko i nierówno, starał się za wszelką cenę ujarzmić swoje emocje, ale łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że przebywanie w towarzystwie Miyukiego było czystym samobójstwem, ale fakt był niezaprzeczalny — naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko jego obecności; w końcu to do jego rękawicy chciał narzucać, odkąd dowiedział się, że Seido ma w swoich szeregach kogoś, kto nigdy nie przepuścił żadnej piłki.

— To jest jakaś kpina! — warknął wściekły Jun na widok nieskoordynowanych ruchów Furuyi, który, potykając się o własne poplątane sznurowadła, zaliczył glebę, przeżywając bolesne spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z błotem. Nawet nie miał szans asekurować się rękami, zbyt zajęty wgapieniem się w sylwetkę swojego senpaia.

— Ogarnij się, skurczybyku! — krzyknął Ejiun, wymachując ze złości pięścią w powietrzu. — Skoro dał ciała, mogę teraz narzucać, prawda?!

— Zamknij się, do kurwy nędzy — zagrzmiał Isashiki, płodząc na czole kolejną szpetną zmarszczkę. — Wcale nie jesteś lepszy, do cholery, więc gnij na tym śmierdzącym zapolu! — warczał jak rozwścieczony rottweiler i pewnie łatwo by sobie nie odpuścił, gdyby w porę nie pojawił się w jego zasięgu wzroku Tetsuya ze znieczulicą wymalowaną na twarzy.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn jedno spojrzenie kapitana wystarczało, aby przywrócić rozklekotany stan emocjonalny Juna do porządku i nikt — oprócz jednego niezaprzeczalnego wyjątku w postaci starszego brata Kominato — nie znał przyczyny, dlaczego w jego towarzystwie szybko uspokajał wewnętrznego downa i zachowywał się w miarę jak człowieka.

— Oświeć przy was można — skomentował krótko zachowanie swojej drużyny Yuki, zarządzając przerwę.

Chociaż słowo „drużyna" było trochę na wyrost; czasem odnosił wrażenie, że małpy w zoo mogły się pochwalić wyższą kulturą osobistą — nie raz miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko i zaprzyjaźnić się z kuciem do egzaminów.

Furuya włożył głowę pod kran, pozwalając, aby zimna woda zajęła się jego włosami. Musiał natychmiast obmyślić jakiś plan, który błyskawicznie postawi go na nogi. Wiedział, że długo tak nie pociągnie, zwłaszcza, że Miyuki z premedytacją złośliwego chochlika wykonywał w jego stronę obsceniczne gesty, robiąc mu przy tym jeszcze większe pranie mózgu. Był tak zdesperowany, że myślał nawet o zakupieniu babskiego pisemka; tam na pewno musiało być aż się roić od rad, jak odizolować się od nieznośnych uczuć, które z dnia na dzień przybierały tylko na sile.

— Ekhm…

Ciche chrząkniecie oderwało go z zamyślenia. Przełknął ślinę, aby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnej guli, która jak nieproszony gości ukształtowała się w jego gardle. Nie musiał nawet przeglądnąć się w lustrze, aby zidentyfikować właściciela tego dźwięku. Obrócił się napięcie i stanął twarzą w twarz ze źródłem swoich wszystkich problemów.

Miyuki wyglądał tak jakby dopiero zerwał się z łóżka, zmierzwione przez czapkę włosy podkreślały tylko ten wizerunek. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem i zakrył twarz Furuyi ręcznikiem.

— Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? — zaciekawił się, czochrając z roztargnieniem włosy; z jakiegoś powodu Satoru miał wrażenie, że drugoklasista w tej chwili również przeżywa zakłopotanie.

— Z czym? — zapytał głupio, wcierając włosy w kawałek białego, suchego materiału; to było do przewidzenia, że zauważył, ale Furuya nie miał pojęcia, że poruszy ten temat w taki bezpośredni sposób, jakby plotkowali o jutrzejszej prognozie pogody.

— Nie udawaj greka, potworku, wiem co sobie ubzdurałeś — zachichotał Miyuki, gdy policzkami kohaia zajęły się szkarłatny rumieńce. Asekurował się grzywką, aby zakryć swoje zakłopotanie i chociaż na moment odciąć się od taplającego się we własnej zajebisty Kazuyi; chciał nawet zaproponować senpaiowi kółko ratunkowe, żeby czasem w niej nie utonął, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język — może nie było to taka zła myśli.

Miyuki przybliżył się do kohaia tak blisko, że niemal stykali się nosami, zaburzając jego przestrzeń osobistą; bawił się z nim, igrał z jego uczuciami — ten fakt był po prostu niezaprzeczalny. Uśmiechał się w taki figlarny sposób, że na sam widok Furuyi robiło się gorąco na całym ciele i zapominał jak się nazywa.

Satoru instynktownie dotknął opuszkiem palca chłodnych od mrozu policzków senpaia i aż się w nim zagotowało od emocji. Nie było mowy o pomyłce — skórka senpaia była naprawdę miękka i miła w dotyku, dlatego zrobił kolejną rzecz wbrew swoim wszystkim przekonaniom. Zgarnął go do siebie, wdychając zapach ledwo wyczuwalnego dezodorantu i potu.

Kazuya wyciągnął ze świstem powietrze do płuc i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, dlatego Furuya instynktownie zrobił najgłupszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu w tej chwili do głowy; nachylił się nad nim i uciszył go stanowczo, składając na jego ustach zaborczy pocałunek.

Ciało Miyukiego zdrętwiało, a Satoru odniósł wrażenie, że w jednej sekundzie umarł, a w drugiej odrodził się na nowo. Usta Miyukiego nie posiadały żadnego konkretnego smaku, ale były naprawdę miękkie, ba!, miał wrażenie, że całował go całą wieczność i żaden świat poza ich złączonymi ustami nie istniał.

Ale szybko oprzytomniał.

Nim Kazuya zdążył chociaż mrugnąć, Furuya uciekł z łazienki, zakrywając mokre włosy ręcznikiem.

Satoru, wędrując po szkolnym korytarzu, nogi miał jak z waty i strasznie kręciło mu się w głowie. Nie zwracał uwagi nawet na to gdzie jest, chcąc jak najszybciej zniknąć od ciekawskich spojrzeń. Na samą myśl wczorajszego feralnego dnia, aż śniadania podeszło mu do gardła. Unikał Miyukiego i pozostałych członków drużyny jak ognia, chociaż nie miał wątpliwości, że nie wykręci się od popołudniowego treningu wymówką, że boli go głowa. Padał na łeb i szyję — nie spał przez całą dobę, zastanawiając się gorączkowo jak odkręcić to, co zaszło pomiędzy nim a senpaiem.

Wiedział, że ucieczka nie była żadnym lekarstwem na rozwiązanie jego problemów, ale mimo to rozejrzał się nerwowo po korytarzu i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w obrębie wzroku nie dostrzegł żadnej znajomej czupryny. Czyżby los od wczorajszego dnia zaczął dawać mu fory?

— Wykrakałem — sarknął pod nosem, gdy wpadł na śpieszącego się niewiadomo dokąd Kazuyę. Miyuki jak gdyby nigdy nic załapał go za manetki i bez słowa zaciągnął do nieużywanego schowka na środki czyszczące, zamykając za nimi bezszelestnie drzwi.

Pomieszczenie było tak ciasne, że niemal na sobie leżeli; Furuya czuł każdy miesień pod koszulą senpaia i mógł się założyć o rękę, że słyszał przyspieszoną pracę własnego serca.

— Co… ty… robisz? — wychrypiał przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się nie zużywać powietrza przesiąkniętego aż po brzegi chlorem; od tego zapachu zawsze go mdliło. Nie chciał odegrać żadnego cyrku przed pewnym siebie łapaczem; nie miałby siły znosić później jego złośliwości i tak nagrabił sobie wystarczająco.

— Tyłek ci ratuję, więc z łaski swojej się ucisz — skarcił go Miyuki, karząc go sójką w bok. Przyłożył ucho do drewnianych drzwi. Z korytarza dochodziły niepokojące okrzyki, odbijające się echem od ścian wyludnianego korytarza: „WYŁAŹ, MIYUKI, GDZIEKOLWIEK SIĘ ZASZYŁEŚ!".

— Jak zwykle ratujesz własną skórę — odparł cicho Furuya, dumny, że głos ani trochę mu nie zadrżał.

— Wolałbyś, żebym był twoim rycerzem na białym koniu? — zaciekawił się z bezczelnością, którą nie pogardziłby nawet najokrutniejszy zły charakter w historii literatury. — Tak swoja drogą, nie wiedziałem, że możesz tak szybko uciekać — dodał rozbawiony. Postawa Satoru momentami była po prostu przykra; nie spodziewał się, że spotka na swojej drodze kogoś tak nieporadnego życiowo i upośledzonego emocjonalnie.

— Czyli… nie jesteś na mnie zły? — zapytał zapobiegawczo Furuya, ciesząc się jak dzika norka, że Kazuya z powodu ciemności nie potrafił dostrzec rumieńców, które oblały każdy zakamarek jego policzków aż po same uszy.

— Śmiało możesz potraktować to jak prezent walentynkowy — podsunął rozbawiony do granic możliwości. Sygnały, które wysyłał w stronę miotacza były tak banalnie proste, że nawet dziecko z podstawówki w lot by je rozgryzło. Ale najwyraźniej Furuya Satoru nie dorastał dzieciakom do pięt.

— Prezent walentynkowy w środku listopada?

Kazuya uśmiechnął się tylko tajemniczo w odpowiedzi; nie miał już żadnych złudzeń — na głupotę nie było żadnego skutecznego lekarstwa.


End file.
